An Immortals' Cherry Blossom
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: A jutsu gone wrong was all it took to throw Sakura into the past. But if that was the price the Anbu captain had to pay to protect on of her own, she'd do it again in a heart beat. The contract on her shoulder would be honored no matter what happened, even if she was sent back in time or to her death. Too bad the immortal on the other side doesn't want her to call on the contract..


Title: An Immortal's Cherry Blossom

Chapter One: Rescue The Pup And Into The Abyss.

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**"Inner Sakura"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. But as per usual with all my other stories this is the only time this message will appear, flames are welcome, but I'd really love to have some reviews. They are my inspiration most of the time. Also this is a sister story to 'A God's Cherry Blossom', no they don't really have anything in common except for the names and the characters so please don't think their continuing off of each other, I just call them sister stories because they were though up at the same time. Sorry if that's confusing :P ON WITH THE STORY!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I was tired but I wasn't about to let it show. I'd been an Anbu Captain for over three years, and I was also Tsunade's Protégé, whenever Tsunade passed on, the Contract as the slug queen would become mine, I would also have the first option to become Hokage or to pass it on to someone of my choosing. I had surpassed Tsunade in a lot of things but I never would in physical aspects and I'd prefer it that way, I had filled out a bit since I had first started to work with Tsunade but nowhere near her size. My chest had gone from a B cup to a D cup, my hips had widened an inch or so and I had gotten toned and lean, something I was very proud of. I had also learned to store chakra like Tsunade had, only instead of a diamond shape my forehead held a crescent moon.

"_**I still remember Tsunade's face when she discovered that it turned that shape because of our previous contract." **_Inner Sakura chimed, I smiled at her. Before I had adopted my Anbu uniform, I had made a few tweaks to my usual outfit. I ditched the skirt in favor of longer shorts, Ino had insisted I change the top to be a little more revealing, so we took the tank top and added a diamond shaped hole just over the tips of my cleavage, and of course my hair had grown out to rest just above my hips so I kept it in a clipped up pony tail. My gloves were changed as well, we had Guy sensei put ten pound weights in them, we had requested the ultrathin weights so my gloves wouldn't be bulked up and Guy had delivered perfectly, he had also weighted a pair of Tsunade's heels at her secret request and I was given those as well with the excuse somewhere along the line that they would help my stamina. I could only smile at Tsunade's antics. I had also kept the heeled boots that she demanded I wear all the time. But then I had adopted the Anbu uniform. I loved the all black spandex uniform, the white breast plate, the silver shin and arm guards, my gloves were extended to be within standard uniform for my Anbu attire. Mine had stopped mere centimeters below where Itachi had kept his, or so I had been told after I had been handed his old weasel mask. How fitting it had been when his mask clung to my face like a second skin, when I took it off for the first time, I happened to look down to the bottom edge and indeed his name had been etched into the material in a small, very fine cursive writing. I had etched my name in to the right of his name and smiled, when I first informed Tsunade of the detail, she gave a rueful smile and told me I had one hell of a mask to fill. I had been given the Anbu tattoo minutes after getting Itachi's mask and the tattoo artist smiled and told me he was shocked that I was his most quiet client all day, every one else had screamed as the needle touched their skin. I had smiled back and told him I wasn't like everyone else. Unlike most Anbu Captains, I chose not to wear the white cape all the time, the rest of my team however, had chosen to wear the dark grey cloaks all the time. I always had my mask in place, but my team alternated days, some days with the masks and some without. I had told them it was their choice, unless we were on a mission, and then it was mandatory. They had readily agreed to any rules I laid out because I was generally relaxed, but they knew I was all business when necessary. An explosion rocked the ground and I was yanked out of memory lane. I threw a fist up and my team ground to a halt. I pressed a tiny button on my intercom and whispered to my team.

"Bunny, Hawk, Pig, fall back and wait for further instruction. If no report in ten minutes, activate code black. That's an order." I waited a moment as the three of them fell back and disappeared. I probed for their chakra but couldn't find it.

"_**Their finally improving on the lessons Tsunade is giving them. Pig just let hers slip, we'll have to reprimand her when we get back." **_Inner chimed in my mind.

'_Yes, we can't have her jeopardizing a mission like this again.' _I agreed with her then focused on the task at hand. Find and disable the source of the explosion. I jumped a few more trees then dropped down soundlessly to the forest floor. The seal mark on my right shoulder burned, one of the demon wolf clan was in trouble and nearby, it was now my sole purpose to respond and rescue the one in danger. I had made a contract with the demon wolf clan a few years back after saving two of their pups from trappers. It later turned out the two pups were next in line to lead the clan after their parents stepped down from their rule, but they would always have a say in the pups' decisions until the parents passed on to the afterlife. I rocketed forward and growled at the sight of a blond Akatsuki closing in on one of the younger wolves. Instincts took over, I barreled down and knocked him off his path, I felt the pup nudge my leg then turn and retreat. I knew I would be seeing more of the wolf clan on this trip, but now I had to focus on dealing with the Akatsuki boy. He looked mad that I had disrupted his little adventure.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I yelled at him.

"You'll pay for that! That wolf was worth a ton of money, yeah!" His blue eye glared across the field at me but I wouldn't waiver.

"That pup is my responsibility, that pup is not available for grabs! If you attempt to go after any of the demon wolf clan again, I'll be forced to kill you." I growled out. He smirked and threw something at me. I dodged to the left and threw a senbon, having to jump as the earth behind me exploded. He wove several hand signs and began to weave a jutsu. I ran toward him as he was momentarily distracted, I pulled back my fist and right as my fist made contact, I was being sucked into the ground in front of him.

"What the hell?! What is this?" I screeched. His eyes flew open and he looked just as freaked out, he jumped back away from the growing black abyss, before he could answer I was half way into the hole and the more I struggled the quicker I was sucked in.

"What the hell, un?!" Then a red headed Sasori jumped onto the scene. He grabbed the blond by the shoulder.

"Come, Deidara were being called back to base. Whatever it is you just did upset leader." With one last glance back, the duo were gone and I was sucked into the black abyss. I sent out a massive pulse of chakra and then everything was gone.


End file.
